


Dusty Castles

by Melchan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, Season/Series 01, flashfic, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montagne, colline e un castello polveroso.<br/><i>Belle pensa che tutto sommato le sarebbe potuta andare peggio.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusty Castles

_For this smile, one can sacrifice any price._

(Me de Shireru Yoru no Junjou)

Il castello è diverso da come lo aveva immaginato. Pensava di trovare mobili sfasciati, divorati dalla vecchiaia e l’incuria, oggetti rotti e camere che cadevano a pezzi.  
In pratica si era preparata a una versione in pietra del suo aguzzino, e invece ha trovato solo tanta polvere e stanzoni scuri. Il castello è anche più grande di quanto si aspettasse, e già il primo giorno capisce che pulirlo tutto è una sfida persa in partenza.

Il padrone le dice di iniziare a pulire dalle stanze che utilizza di più, e Belle si rende conto molto in fretta che sono solo la sua camera da letto, i servizi e il salone dove mangia e lavora.  
Al suo terzo mese di permanenza lì, il padrone non gli ha mai chiesto di pulirne altre. Forse se l’è dimenticato, o semplicemente non gl’importa e non ha abbastanza sadismo in corpo per metterla a lavorare su decine di stanze che non sono mai state pulite prima.  
Belle pensa che tutto sommato le sarebbe potuta andare peggio.

Poi, il giorno che schiodano i tendaggi, guarda le cime delle colline verdi che li circondano, le montagne da cui colano rivoli di neve bianca e il cielo che sembra dipinto con inchiostro azzurro poco diluito, i minuscoli tetti delle stalle sotto di loro, piccoli come briciole.  
E a quel punto lo pensa molto più forte di prima.

(Non visterà mai quei boschi, ma l’idea di averli barattati con la vita degli abitanti di tutta la sua città, e di averlo deciso da sola, come avrebbe fatto l’eroina che ha sempre voluto essere, le dà pace. E quella non potrà mai togliergliela nessuno, nemmeno il più burbero mago del mondo.)

-*-

Poco dopo Belle sta finendo di spalancare tutte le tende, grazie a un incantesimo del padrone che ha fatto sparire i chiodi, e lo osserva con attenzione mentre continua a filare la paglia: con tutta quella luce intorno sembra più reale, come se sotto alla patina lucida che gli mangia la faccia la pelle diventasse più visibile. Non sembra davvero umano, ma nemmeno la strana bestia in cui lo trasformavano le fiaccole nella sala del Trono di suo padre.

\- Sono così interessante? - le chiede lui dopo un po’ che se ne stanno lì senza parlare, lei ad aprire tutti i tendaggi fino in fondo e lui a filare. Belle non arrossisce nemmeno, e il suo sorriso non perde un colpo. - È qualcosa di diverso da paglia e tessuti, quindi direi assolutamente di sì. -

Il padrone non risponde subito, e lei continua a lavorare. Belle non ha ancora finito di controllare l’ultima finestra, quando le dice di preparargli un tè.

 

_Ritenere che il male non sia capace d'amore è sempre stato un modo pericoloso di sottovalutarlo._

(Walter Moers)


End file.
